


Plus One

by sydneywhowrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Degradation, Highschool AU, M/M, NSFW, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Smut, jock!phil, pastel!dan, phan nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneywhowrites/pseuds/sydneywhowrites
Summary: It might have just been because the room was hot but Dan could’ve sworn Phil blushed. The crowd cheered even louder.“Wha- you can’t!” Dan started.“You picked dare, you have to! No passes left!” PJ yelled in between laughs. Louise just stared at the ground, avoiding Dan’s gaze.Well, Dan thought, time to die!





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> I finally stopped playing the new animal crossing app to write! who would have thought? (add me: 2795-1028-698)

"For the 100th time Louise, I am not going to Phil's party! We have final exams this week! I don't have time to get hammered!"

Louise gave Dan a pitiful look, but he knew it was just for show.

"Who am I supposed to take as my plus one then?"

"I don't know. Take Zoe or something." Dan said, already uninterested. Why couldn't Louise just stay home on a Friday night for once? She was always dragging Dan to parties, and usually she'd pry enough and he'd end up tagging along, but not this week. Nope. Not happening. 1: It was finals week. 2: It was at _Phil's_ house. Phil would _not_ want him there. Phil Lester was basically the biggest male high school stereotype on the planet. He was a jock, he was popular, and he was very straight. The straightest person in school. The coolest person in school. If you didn't want to fuck him, you wanted to _be_ him. Phil was everything Dan wasn't.

"Hmph. Fine." Louise picked up her lunch tray and left the table, leaving Dan alone. Whatever. Dan didn't care. Really. Louise would get over it, and then she'd come crawling back. She wasn't one to hold a grudge.

-

Dan put down his sandwich and sighed, leaving the lunch table to go do his homework in the library.

Three days had passed. THREE. And Louise had been ignoring Dan ever since he said he wouldn't go to that stupid party on Friday. The party was in two days, she'd have to get over it before then, right?

-

Wrong. It was Thursday night and Louise was still holding strong. No texts, no calls, no waves in the school hallways. Shit. Dan was going to have to cave in. He let out a long sigh and took out his phone.

D: Louiiiiise

L: Oh, you've finally come to your senses, have you? About time xoxo

D: Do you want me to go to that stupid party or not?

The " _now typing"_   icon disappeared from Dan's phone.

_Louise wants to Facetime call_

Dan rolled his eyes and hit accept, only to be greeted by his best friend's smug face.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I knew you'd want to come!"

"I was about to say that I missed you, but I don't think you deserve to hear it anymore."

"DaaaaAAAan."

Dan laughed.

"Don't worry, I missed you too. The party is tomorrow at 9. I'll be there to pick you up at 8. Wear something nice, Daniel!"

Then she hung up.

Dan sighed, plugged his phone in, and went to bed, trying to keep the impending doom of going to a party out of his mind.

-

Dan opened his bleary eyes and glared at his alarm clock.

"I know. It's time to get up. Shut up." He grumbled, reluctantly getting out of his blanket cocoon.

He threw on a pink sweatshirt and some gray skinny jeans.

_Now, where the hell is my phone?_

Dan flung his pillows behind him until he found his phone, still plugged into the wall. He unlocked it and groaned when he realized it was Friday. He begrudgingly shoved his phone into the pocket of his skinny jeans and fled down the stairs to catch the bus, grabbing an apple on the way out. -

The bus driver rolled her eyes when she saw Dan running down the road, but stayed put nonetheless. Dan gave her a slight smile before rushing to his usual seat at the back of the bus. Before he sat down, however, he realized his seat was already occupied by someone. Dan sat down, not even looking at who it was before taking his phone out and plugging in his earbuds.

"Sorry, all the other seats are taken. I didn't have a choice."

In all honesty, Dan didn't care if someone sat next to him. He was the last stop on the bus route, so it was only a five minute ride. Sitting next to someone wouldn't kill him. But, since whoever sat next to him bothered to give him an apology, he figured it would only be fair to accept it. He pulled the earbuds out of his ears and glanced to his right. Once Dan looked over at the stranger, however, he wished he would've just stayed on his phone.

"It's f-fine." Dan mumbled, shocked that the person sitting next to him was Phil.

Just his luck! Phil Lester, the guy who was throwing the stupid party tonight, just HAD to sit next to him on the bus. He would make sure to complain to Louise about this later.

Phil looked him up and down and had a sudden realization.

"Hey, aren't you Louise's friend? You guys are supposed to come to my party tonight!"

Shit. Phil actually wanted to TALK to him. Who talks to people on buses anymore?

"Yeah, that's me." Dan muttered, not wanting to seem like a jerk even though he was practically fuming. He took a bite of his apple and kept his eyes glued to the floor.

Dan's reaction didn't deter Phil in any way. He continued the conversation.

"That's cool! How long have you guys been dating?"

Dating? Dan blinked a few times before responding.

"We- we're not. She's my best friend." Dan said, his voice slightly higher because he was embarrassed.

Phil smacked himself.

"Oh! Duh! Of course. I have this really bad habit of making assumptions, haha. Sorry."

"It's fine."

The bus stopped. Dan jumped out of his seat and practically ran out of the bus.

"Bye Dan!" Phil yelled after him, smiling a little.

-

Phil had practically begged Louise to bring him along to his party when he texted her Monday night. Now that he knew for sure Dan was coming and that he didn't have feelings for Louise, he was even more excited for the party. 

P: hey, do u wanna come to my party friday? u can bring a friend

L: ya!!!

P: (u should bring dan. don't tell him I told u that tho)

L: just ask him out already ffs

P: u know I can't do that! i'm not out yet AND there's no way he likes me back. just pleeeeeeeeeease bring him friday

L: i'll try, but he's not a party kind of guy

P: thank u!!

L: yeah yeah I know

-

When Dan walked up to his locker, Louise was standing there.

"How are y-" Dan stopped her before she could finish.

"Do you even KNOW what I had to go through this morning, Louise? The HORROR of that bus ride? You don't even know!"

"Then tell me!" She said, turning her full attention to Dan.

"I had to sit next to _Phil Lester_ on the bus. And he...he TALKED to me. The entire time! Who does that?"

Louise rolled her eyes. "Well, what did he say?"

"Well first off, he asked if you and I were dating, to which I said no. Obviously. Then when I walked off, he yelled bye to me in front of everyone."

"Aw, Dan! That's so cute! Why are you so mad?"

"You aren't the least bit confused that he thought we were dating?"

"Well, it is a bit weird that he didn't realize how gay you are. But, we are practically attached at the hip. I can see why someone could think we're in a relationship."

Dan's face flushed at the gay comment and he slammed his locker.

"Well, whatever. I have to get to class. See you tonight."

"Boo!" Louise replied as Dan walked off.

-

Dan was in the middle of deciding what jeans to wear when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"Your bestest friend!"

Dan sighed and rolled his eyes. "You can come in."

Louise opened the door and snorted at the sight in front of her. The ground was littered with pastel colored shirts. Dan was wearing a light pink button up and pajama pants. He had two pairs of jeans in his hands.

"Which pair would look batter with this shirt?"

"You look like a school administrator."

"Thanks for the help."

"Anytime!"

Dan picked black jeans over white ones (in case he happened to spill something). He quickly changed and grabbed his phone and wallet from his dresser.

"Ready?" Louise asked.

"I guess."

-

Dan had only been at the party for twenty minutes, but he already felt like his head was going to explode. Â For some reason, he'd had the great idea to stay in the kitchen and down three drinks in the first ten minutes. The effects were already taking place, and the blaring music did nothing to help him.

"Hey, Dan! I'm gonna go talk to PJ! Wanna come with me?"

Dan shook his head. "Go ahead. I'll be here."

Louise smiled and waved goodbye, leaving Dan alone in the kitchen.

Dan took a seat at the table and nursed his fourth drink, knowing he would regret it in the morning, but too gone at this point to genuinely care.

A crowd of people came into the kitchen and Dan suddenly regretted not going with Louise.

They all got beers out of the fridge and joined Dan at the table, loudly talking and laughing. None of them acknowledged Dan. He looked around the group to see if he recognized anyone, and of course, there was Phil. After a few minutes, he saw Louise and PJ come into the kitchen. They sat across him at the table. He glared at Louise and she mouthed, "Sorry."

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" PJ yelled into the crowd. Of course PJ suggested a game. He loved parties.

The small crowd cheered.

"Phil! You're up first!" Louise suggested.

Phil playfully shook his head, but went anyway.

-

They had been playing the game for probably an hour now, and Dan had picked truth every time it was his turn.

"Come on Dan, pick dare!" A girl (whose name Dan had long forgotten) joked.

"Fine, dare!"

Everyone cheered. The girl smirked.

"I dare you to grind on Phil!"

It might have just been because the room was hot but Dan could've sworn Phil blushed. The crowd cheered even louder.

"Wha- you can't!" Dan started.

"You picked dare, you have to! No passes left!" PJ yelled in between laughs. Louise just stared at the ground, avoiding Dan's gaze.

 _Well_ , Dan thought, _time to die!_

Dan walked over to Phil and sat on his lap, gyrating his hips. The crowd intently watched. If Dan was sober, he'd probably yell at them.

Phil leaned forward and whispered in Dan's ear, "Not that I'm not enjoying myself, but I think that's enough, babe."

Dan's face turned bright red and he stopped, hurrying back to his seat. Phil winked at him. Louise looked like she was going to scream. Everyone around them was hysterical.

Dan half-heartedly dared Louise to prank call a random number in her phone. She did it without hesitation just so it could be her turn.

"Phil! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Dan's eyes widened.

"I dare you to give Dan a hickey. On his neck."

Louise knew Dan had a neck kink! He told her one night accidentally when he was drunk, and she hasn't let it go since. And now, Phil was going to figure that out.

Phil walked over and knelt behind Dan's chair. He unabashedly leaned forward to suck on Dan's neck.

Dan let out a high pitched moan. He felt Phil smile against his neck and stand up, sitting in the seat next to him. Dan wished the ground would swallow him whole. He looked down and winced. To make matters worse, he had an extremely noticeable boner, which someone would notice sooner or later. He was so fucked.

"Dan, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Dan replied, not thinking anything could get as embarrassing as his last turn.

"Are you hard right now?"

Dan's face impossibly grew redder.

Phil leaned over and whispered, "It's okay baby, I am too."

Dan felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and leaned over to whisper in Phil's ear.

"Can you please fuck me?"

"Are you sure?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded.

"Sorry guys, but I need to use the restroom. I'll be back in a sec." Phil stood up abruptly and walked down the hall. Dan stood up as well, mumbling,  
"Me too," and hurrying behind Phil. The crowd laughed, knowing they were lying.

Phil took a right down the hall and into what was presumably his bedroom. Dan walked in after him, closing the door and locking it.

"I've wanted to fuck you all night, baby. Do you know what you've been doing to me?"

"Why don't you show me, daddy?"

Phil moaned and pulled Dan onto the bed.

"You've been a little slut all night, Danny. I don't think you deserve to get fucked. Prove it."

Usually Dan hated being called Danny, but something about the way Phil said it made him turned on.

"Please, just put your dick inside of me. I'll be so good. I promise, Daddy. I'm sorry for being so naughty." Dan begged.

"You better be. But since you're such a cockwhore and you're so cute, I'll let it slide."

Phil pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his jeans off. Dan did the same to his pants and started to unbutton his shirt, but Phil decided he was taking too long, so he ripped Dan's shirt off and the buttons went flying. Dan moaned.

Phil slid on a condom and took the lube out of the drawer of his bedside table. He poured a hefty amount of lube onto his fingers and started to stretch Dan.

"This might hurt a little, tell me if it hurts too much, and I'll stop."

"Okay, Daddy."

Once Phil got to four fingers, he decided Dan was stretched enough.

"Please, just fuck me, Daddy!" Dan begged.

Phil chuckled at how needy Dan was being and inserted himself into Dan.

"Yes! Harder, please!"

Phil grabbed Dan's hips and mercilessly pounded him into the mattress.

"Daddy, can I come?"

"After I do."

Phil thrusted a few more time and released into Dan, yelling out his name. There's no way everyone at the party couldn't hear that, but he didn't care. Soon after, Dan came onto the bedsheets.

Phil pulled out of Dan and wiped up the mess with a tissue.

"Thanks Daddy" Dan mumbled, drifting to sleep.

Phil smiled at him and snuggled up next to him, turning the bedside lamp off and passing out from exhaustion.

 

 


End file.
